What Really Happened
by Thranx
Summary: What really happened that night 20 years ago between Severus and Sirius? Why did Sirius try to kill Severus? *Slash*
1. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty when fifteen-year-old Severus Snape entered it. He had waited until everyone was at dinner, hiding in the back of the library from his usual group of friends. In the boys' dormitory, he quickly stripped off his dusty school robes, shaking dirt from Herbology onto the floor. He was the only one showering, so he turned the hot water on full blast and quickly became enveloped in steam. He closed his eyes and tilted back his head, letting the water run through his hair. He rubbed soap over himself furiously.  
  
As he dried himself, he observed his body in the mirror. He was pleased with his slim, athletic physique from years of playing Quidditch. He may not have the muscular build of the other boys on the team, but he was quick and light on his feet, qualities that made him an excellent Seeker. He grimaced. Or would have made him an excellent Seeker were it not for that damn Potter boy. James always caught the Snitch before Severus even saw it. He seethed with rage after being beat in front of the whole school again and again. If it weren't for James, he'd easily be the best Seeker in the school. If it weren't for James.  
  
He debated which robe to put on. Nothing too fancy, he thought, but classy and tasteful. If there was only one thing Severus took pride in, it could very well, he thought, he his excellent taste in clothes. Of course, he conceded, having the money helped too. He sighed. But money couldn't buy everything, and some things were more important.  
  
He finally decided to wear an elegant but semi-formal black with gold trim. He put extra grease in his hair - if he didn't it would start to frizz and stick up everywhere like an afro. Sometimes his friends cruelly stole his hair potions and he was forced to wear a hat out of shame, which his classmates tried to gleefully pull from his head. He slicked back his hair with a small comb while starring intently in the mirror. Should he put his hair conservatively behind his ears or be daring and let it fall forward? He left it down and loose as he laced up his boots. On second thought, he pushed his shoulder length hair back behind his ears when he passed the mirror one last time on his way out.  
  
He walked quickly down the darkening empty corridors, humming to himself as he slowly made his way up to the fifth floor. He paused outside the Charms classroom, nervously slicking his hair back. He took a deep breath before quietly opening the door.  
  
A figure sat on a desk facing the window, its' back to the door. Severus walked smoothly over to the window and sat down two desks down. He looked out the window. From up here he could see almost the whole of Hogwarts: the lake glimmering in the sunset, the multi-colored leaves of the dark forest, and, of course, the sun that was setting directly before them.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said to his left. Severus felt a tingling move up his spine just listening to the high, resonating voice next to him.  
  
Suddenly unbearably hot, Severus jumped off the desk and unlatched the window, allowing the cold autumn breeze to sweep into the room. He sat down one desk close to the figure on his left.  
  
"Golds, purples.and who would have known if they didn't bother to see it?" the voice continued.  
  
The figure stood and sat down besides Severus. He could see the other's features clearly in the dimming light. He tried to keep his gaze on the setting sun, but a cool hand on his thigh distracted him. He shivered and drew closer.  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Severus found himself leaning forward as if being pulled, and then their lips were locked together as if they had been like that all their lives.  
  
Severus gasped and pulled back. He walked to the other side of the room and quickly paced back and forth. He was in a nervous jitter - he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It felt like there was a monster inside him that was screaming for release.  
  
The figure followed him to the side of the classroom by the door. Leaning against the wall with folded arms, the voice continued, "It's what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
Severus stopped, rooted to the spot. His heart had leapt at the other's kiss. He had thought it had done so in surprise. He now realized he had expected that kiss - no, yearned for it. Why had he agreed to come to the Charms classroom in the first place - to talk?  
  
He stiffened, remembering his Gryffindor friend's propensity for antics. "This isn't some kind of joke, is it?" he asked gruffly, hoping so much that it wasn't.  
  
The figure let out a soft laugh as it stepped closer to Severus. A thin hand rose and gently caressed Severus's cheek. Severus trembled, but lifted his own hands and drew the figure into an embrace. They stood like that a long time, listening to each other's deep breathing and feeling the comforting warmth of each other's body. It had become so dark that neither could see.  
  
Severus tilted his head and gently kissed the soft flesh of the other's neck. Severus moaned as the other's hands and kisses were suddenly everywhere at once. His ragged breathing became faster as he leaned into each kiss, savoring each long and slow like a chocolate melting on the end of his tongue.  
  
They both froze when they heard voices and laughter pass right outside the classroom door. They listened to the footsteps fade away.  
  
"It's not safe here," the voice whispered into Severus's ear. "But I know a safe place we can have to ourselves for as long as we want."  
  
Severus's pulse quickened. Dare he dream? Could this really be happening to him? For the first time in his life he was truly happy, giddily drunk with love for the warm embrace of another. Especially this particular other.  
  
The voice whispered into his ear where to go and how to get there. "Can you remember?" it asked. Severus nodded; he would never forget, not in a trillion years. Severus giggled when the other kissed his ear. The dark figure tried to slip out of his arms.  
  
"I don't want to let go - I don't want to loose you," Severus whispered.  
  
"You'll never loose my heart. Never," promised the other.  
  
As Severus watched the shadow reach towards the door, he called out, "I love you.Sirius."  
  
Sirius peered back through the darkness at his Slytherin friend and answered, "I love you too, Severus." And then he was gone. 


	2. The Marauders

The Marauders  
  
Sirius hummed softly to himself as he walked down the stone corridor. He ducked behind a suit of armor when he saw a dark haired boy turn the corner towards him. The boy didn't see Sirius: he was engrossed in a Quidditch book. When he walked past, Sirius stuck his foot out and caused him to sprawl out over the floor, black glasses and book flying.  
  
"Looks like the best Seeker who ever lived isn't so good on his feet after all," Sirius said as he gave James a hand up. "You want to be more careful when you walk."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing," James said, straightening his glasses as they continued walking.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked, looking at the twilight through the window.  
  
Suddenly Sirius hurled forward onto the floor, his feet kicked out from under him. James loomed over him and commented, "You forgot that you're not so great on your feet either."  
  
Sirius cursed him with Jelly-Legs. While wobbling straight into a stone wall, James cursed him Sirius right back with Jumping-Jitters. They were still wobbling and jumping, laughing their heads off, when Remus turned the corner and found them. He countered both the curses and tried to engage them in a discussion on the Curse essay due next week. They ended up deciding the best way to curse their Potions professor to make his ugly hair all fall out.  
  
"So where were you during supper, Sirius?" asked Remus.  
  
"Setting off dung-bombs in the Trophy Room," he answered casually.  
  
James snickered at his light-hearted allusion to a certain incident taking place last year including pink bubbles, dung-bombs, Cornish pixies, several bewildered seventh year Slytherins, and a very, very angry Filch.  
  
"He was probably trying to seduce some first years into taking a romantic walk through the dungeons with him," offered James. Several first year girls had developed a crush on Sirius and burst into nervous giggles, much to his abhorrence, whenever he passed them in the hallways. James had tried to organize them into a Sirius Fan Club, even making flashing buttons and handing them out to the girls. To Sirius's disgust, they had actually kept them. He didn't even want to know where.  
  
"Nah, he was sweet-talkin' Moaning Myrtle into letting him share her toilet," suggested Remus. They were probably about the last people in the world to be "sweet-talkin'" Myrtle after a particularly nasty prank they pulled early this year. They laughed so hard they thought they'd pass out.  
  
"Ah, we haven't gone to see our good friend Myrtle in a long time now," James said fondly, winking at Sirius who was on the other side of Remus. "Let's see, we saw her once in September - that's one. Then at the beginning of October - that's two. And if we see her again today that'll be - Three!"  
  
On cue, both James and Sirius rammed into a surprised Remus, squishing him from each side.  
  
"It's a Remus-sandwich!" Sirius exclaimed as they watched a blue-faced Remus fall to the floor.  
  
Remus groaned in mock agony.  
  
They managed to return to the Gryffindor common room with relatively few injuries and most of their teeth. They had only had to curse two different staff members and collected only five detentions between the three of them. To some of the younger students they were known as the "Rough Crowd," a term they thoroughly enjoyed. To most other students and teachers alike they were simply known as the trouble-makers.  
  
Finding Peter in a back corner doing Arithmancy charts, they pushed aside his homework (declaring it was bad for him) and started playing a heated game of Exploding Snaps. Eventually Remus stood and said he was going. Sirius nodded, not really hearing him, and continued to play with James. Peter also quickly left with his homework to finish his charts in peace. Knowing Peter, he would probably have half the answers wrong anyway. Sirius though they were doing him a favor distracting him (who actually took homework seriously anyway, or school for that matter). But he didn't pay any more attention to Peter's departure than he had Remus's.  
  
Sirius ended up one of the last people in the common room. James had finally gone to bed, leaving Sirius reading with Quidditch Through the Ages. The only other person still awake was Peter, his round face surrounded by piles of torn up Arithmancy charts. He looked like he was about to give up. Then Sirius could slip out with the Invisibility Cloak he had "borrowed" from James and hid at the bottom of his backpack.  
  
Peter had finally slammed his books shut in frustration and started to gather his things when James rushed into the room looking bewildered. "My Invisibility Cloak is missing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe it finally turned invisible itself," suggested Sirius smartly, his heart pounding that James had found out before he had a chance to sneak it back into his trunk.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"No, I'm Sirius."  
  
"Maybe you just didn't see it," suggested Peter timidly.  
  
Sirius stood. "I stole your cloak, Jamie. I was going to put it back before you noticed." He thought furiously, trying to think of a good reason for stealing James's cloak. But James looked relieved and didn't ask what its use had been.  
  
"Let's get going then - we're already late," he said starting for the door.  
  
Sirius strained to keep the smile on his face as his heart skipped beat. "And where exactly are you going?" he asked James.  
  
James grinned at him and pointed out the window behind Sirius's shoulder. Sirius spun around and was confronted by the full moon. He almost groaned, but something broke inside of him and instead he started chuckling. He laughed harder and harder until he couldn't stand up anymore and sunk into a nearby chair. He couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" James demanded. "Let us in on the joke - what'd you do this time?" He shoved his face into Sirius's.  
  
"Re-Remus has a d-d-date., with Sev-ev-erus!" he gasped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I told the sleazy git how to open the door. I imagine they're both having a happy chat right now."  
  
"But - what were you thinking? Severus will be killed!"  
  
"I know - no more Sevi, no more Sevi, no more Sevi," he chanted and broke once more into maniacal laughter.  
  
James summoned his broom, the newest model of the Cleansweep.  
  
"What are you doing, James? It's already too late - he must have arrived by now!"  
  
"There's a chance he hasn't!" James declared as he opened the window with his wand. "I'm a fast flier - I may be able to stop him in time." He jumped on his broom and shot off into the night.  
  
Peter ran to the door. "I'm going to Dumbledore! If Snape's been bitten maybe he can still be helped," he called over his shoulder as he left.  
  
Sirius starred out the window. How could he be so stupid? How could he have forgotten? Had he really sent his Love to his death? His laughing abruptly ceased. He wanted to die.  
  
Severus!  
  
He put his head down on the table and cried. 


	3. The Shrieking Shack

The Shrieking Shack  
  
Severus peered around the corner. The hallway was empty. He quickly ran to the bathroom door and after a glance over both shoulders slipped inside. It was a girl's bathroom, but Severus knew that except for Moaning Myrtle no one ever entered it. Myrtle usually ignored him when he used her bathroom to brew dangerous and illegal potions. As long as he stayed out of her stall she was content to sit and mope while he stirred the ingredients in his cauldron.  
  
This time he had no potion to brew. He had stayed up late doing homework in the Slytherin common room, waiting for everyone to go to bed before sneaking out.  
  
Now he brushed his teeth and washed his face in the empty bathroom, silent except for Myrtle's whimpering. He couldn't risk some one walking in on him. When he gargled with mouth wash she floated through the stall door, her misery temporarily overcome by curiosity.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, peering at his face through her thick glasses. He ignored her. When he started to fix his hair her eyes widened. "Are you going.on a date? With someone special?" she asked slyly. She giggled.  
  
"I guess you could say that," answered Severus. He practiced grinning at himself in the mirror, trying to make his face look less strict and more playful, like Sirius's. He wasn't having much success, as his face naturally fell into a scowl.  
  
"Who is it?" demanded Myrtle.  
  
"No one you know." He gave his hair one final pat. "Why don't you mind your own business?"  
  
He ignored Myrtle, who was glaring daggers at him, as he walked out the door.  
  
He went through the halls quickly, ducking into an empty classroom whenever he heard footsteps ahead. As there were few people out this late at night, he was out the front entrance before he knew it. He shivered in the chilly night air, pulling his cloak tight as he walked across the grounds towards the tree.  
  
He found a long tree branch and pressed the knot Sirius had told him to. The door opened for him magically as easily as Sirius had said it would.  
  
He walked slowly down the tunnel, his pulse increasing in rate with each step. He could picture Sirius ahead waiting for him. Sirius warm and firm in his arms, Sirius's tickling kisses, Sirius's hot breath in his ear. He shivered in delight.  
  
He was halfway down the tunnel when he heard the door opening behind him. He ran back in joy - that must be Sirius. He halted when he came face to face with James.  
  
James grabbed Severus's arm and started pulling him towards the entrance. "You've got to get out of here right now!" James insisted.  
  
"What's going on?" Severus demanded. He resisted James's pull. Something was very wrong here - his daydreams had quickly turned into insane nightmares.  
  
"Run!" shouted James, pushing him ahead. It had to be some sort of joke - it had to be! But Severus ran anyway, his heart pounding in his ears. He heard something behind him, but didn't turn around.  
  
The night air was shockingly cold compared to the warmth of the tunnel (or maybe it had just been Severus). He turned around and peered into the tunnel one last time as the door closed shut. He saw it then, bounding down the tunnel towards the closing door, highlighted by the light streaming in from the full moon. The door closed in the werewolf's face, which was twisted into a bloodthirsty snarl.  
  
The two boys stood in the silent night, breathing hard and starring at the closed door which now blended into the tree. Three figures ran towards them. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Peter starred at him wordlessly, fear etched onto their faces.  
  
Peter leaned over and put his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. "I guess Remus didn't get him," gasped a very relieved Peter.  
  
Severus was speechless. Remus! If these two knew, Sirius had surely known. His Love had tried to kill him. He had knowingly sent Severus to a horrific death of being ripped apart by a werewolf. Why?! Severus shook with rage, his face contorted in fury. He gripped his hands so tightly that his nails dug into his skin, causing blood to seep through his fingers and gather at his knuckles.  
  
"That bastard Sirius tried to kill me!" he shrieked. But his fury was no match for the stronger emotion that swept through his entire body: betrayal. He would never lover again, ever. His heart shattered into a million pieces and became as cold as the night around him. He felt a new level of violence peak inside him that he had never felt before.  
  
He would hate Sirius for as long as he lived.  
  
He would never love him again. 


End file.
